


It's a Wonderful Christmas Eve

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: CCSS, Captain Canary Secret Santa 2016, Christmas Movies, Hot Cocoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Prompt: Sharing Christmas Memories
Sara and Leonard spent Christmas Eve together in their apartment in Central City





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



> Happy holidays to dragonydreams, who I got for my Captain Canary Secret Santa! I hope you enjoy the piece I've written out for you! And I hope it's long enough.

                The streets of Central City were quiet on Christmas Eve. Snow hadn’t fallen quite yet for the city that year. However, the temperature had dipped low over the entire week. No person was eager to be out in the cold unless absolutely necessary.

                In an apartment in downtown Central City, Sara Lance was wrapping herself up in a blanket and nestling in on a couch. Rip had given the team a few days off to celebrate the holidays, and she was spending it with Leonard. They’d been together for a while, and had already been in Star City to visit Sara’s father and sister. Now, they had come to Central, and would be seeing Lisa the next day. For now, they had each other for Christmas Eve in their apartment.

                Leonard appeared next to her, holding out two mugs in the shape of reindeer heads. Sara grinned as she took one of them. Barry and Iris had given them the mugs amongst some other gifts as a housewarming present a few days ago. She’d been confused as to why they had chosen those particular mugs, especially after Leonard had chuckled at the sight of them. Once she heard the story behind them, Sara knew why.

                The main menu for _It’s a Wonderful Life_ repeated again on the television screen as Leonard passed her one of the mugs. A bowl of popcorn that Sara had made earlier was on the coffee table in front of them, prepared for the movie. Sara hadn’t seen the film in years, not since the _Gambit_ had happened to her. Then again, she hadn’t exactly celebrated Christmas or the holidays since the boat had gone down. For the first time in years, she was finally able to

“Thanks,” Sara took a sip of the hot cocoa, feeling it fill her body with a pleasant warmth. “It’s good. Even if it doesn’t have whipped cream.”

He scowled at her, but she could tell it was all in good nature. Their debate over whether whipped cream or mini marshmallows was a better topping for hot cocoa had been going on for a while. Sara was fine with either, although she had a preference for whipped cream. Leonard, on the other hand, was mini marshmallows all the way. Whoever was making the beverage usually decided on the topping, unless one beat the other to put their favorite topping on.

“If there’s one thing I don’t think I will ever understand about you,” Leonard sighed. “It’s your thing about whipped cream.”

                The assassin shrugged and grabbed the remote to press play for the movie. As the movie began to play, Sara unwrapped herself from the cocoon she had wrapped herself into. She then spread the blanket over herself and Leonard. He smiled at her before she settled in beside him to watch the movie.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen this,” Leonard remarked into the second half of the movie.

“Me too,” Sara nodded, nostalgia flooding her. “My family would always watch this movie at least once every Christmas. Laurel and I would make and decorate Christmas cookies with our dad for it. Although when we were younger, it was more like make a mess decorating them. My mom would make hot cocoa with whipped cream, and then we’d sit down to watch the movie. Every time we got to the part where Mary and George would sing, my parents would join in. Laurel and I would always roll out eyes when they did it because it was so cheesy.”

Leonard’s lips quirked into a smile at that as he took another sip from his mug. “Sounds like the Lance family has had some nice Christmas traditions.”

“Well, not as much anymore,” Sara shook her head. “With everything that’s happened since I went on the Gambit, apparently my family’s been less close during the holidays.”

“Sorry to hear that,” he said, his tone sincere.

“I’m not alone during the holidays this year,” Sara shrugged, smiling over at him. “What about you? What have your holiday seasons been like?”

Leonard set his mug down on the coffee table as Sara took a handful of popcorn. “They weren’t usually as happy as yours were.”

Sara nodded solemnly, waiting to see if he would continue. There were still some pieces of his past that he was reluctant to talk about, and she respected that. If he wanted tell her, then she knew that he would. If he didn’t, then it was fine.

“The best Christmases when I was younger were the ones without dear old dad,” the crook finally told her. “The ones where he was there- rarely any good memories out of those.”

“So what are your good memories?” Sara asked, eyes flicking over to the screen and then back to him.

Leonard thought for a moment before smiling. “There was a hill by the elementary school I went to when I was little. Every time it snowed, I would get out of the house and go down it with this old sled we had in the corner of our garage. After Lisa was born, I’d take her out on that hill after every snowstorm. She always wanted to go as fast as possible so it’d be more fun. And it was fun, except when she steered us toward the snow drifts. I spent a lot of time landing into them.”

Sara laughed a little at the thought of that as she tossed a piece of popcorn into her mouth. “I’ve been there.”

“I didn’t care for Christmas so much for myself as I did for Lisa,” he continued, picking up his mug again. “As long as she got good memories out of the holiday season, I was fine with whatever happened. Best case scenario was that I also got some too. We actually had a movie tradition too later on.”

“Which movie?” Sara inquired, popping another piece of popcorn into her mouth.

“How the Grinch Stole Christmas. When she was little, she begged me to read the book to her on Christmas Eve.”

“That’s cute,” she smiled. “You guys ever watch the movie?”

“When we were older and after we met Mick,” Leonard replied. “By then, if we were all out in the open world at Christmas, the three of us usually got Chinese and watched a bunch of Christmas movies. Lisa always insisted on watching the Grinch though. Mick would vote for watching Die Hard, and my choice was Home Alone.”

“Interesting pick for you,” she smiled.

“It’s a classic,” he defended smugly.

“I’m not saying it wasn’t.”

The two turned their focus back to the movie, which was nearing the end. At the end of it, Sara shifted slightly and looked out the window of their apartment. She could see snow falling towards the streets below. A slight nudge at Leonard directed his attention toward the sight, and a small smile came across his features. When he looked back down at her, Sara leaned up and kissed him.

“Want to go to bed?” she asked as the movie ended. “Or we can watch Home Alone?”

Leonard smirked. “Wouldn’t mind being watching that.”

Sara crawled out of the comfortable position she had gotten in with Leonard and got the second movie ready. The floor was chilly on her bare feet, so she hurried back to the couch as quick as she could. Leonard flipped the blanket back over her as soon as she was back on beside him. It was warm underneath there with him, and she could feel herself starting to get drowsy.

The two of them fell asleep together on the couch that night in the middle of the movie, curled close to each other as snow fell over Central City.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! (See, I can write nice things. I'm not all angst)


End file.
